gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aerotype Sky Package
SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aerotype Sky Package (aka Aero Flag, SVMS-01 Union Flag Recon Type) is a mobile unit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00N. One unit was piloted by Joshua Edwards in the past. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Union military utilizes both high altitude man-made satellites and reconnaissance machines at low altitude for intelligence gathering.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 2 Each method has its own characteristics and a combination of both allows for intelligence gathering with higher precision. While the satellites can gather intelligence safely, they are easily affected by the weather. On the other hand, reconnaissance machines are less affected by the weather, but risk being attacked by the enemy. By adding reconnaissance capabilities to its latest mobile suit, the SVMS-01 Union Flag (aka Flag), the Union successfully created an aerial reconnaissance machine with sufficient combat capabilities for operating on the frontlines. Named formally as "SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aerotype Sky Package", it is also known as "SVMS-01 Union Flag Recon Type" and more commonly as the "Aero Flag".'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2015' Book The Aero Flag is capable of infiltrating enemy-held areas to gather intelligence, and usage of a reconnaissance machine in such a manner is unique to the Union, which often conducts overseas military expeditions. Besides the Aero Flag, the Union also has other special equipment variations of the Flag for overseas deployment. While the normal Flag's Flight mode has a nose-mounted Linear Rifle that generates an electromagnetic shield from its muzzle to control the airflow and hence reduce aerial resistance, the Aero Flag replaces it with an Aero Cowl and has a form that mimics the aerodynamic shape of an aircraft. This approach drastically improves the Aero Flag's atmospheric flight performance, and in addition to enhancing the machine's mobility, it also extends the cruising range and help in realizing high-speed flight. Thanks to the application of nanomachines based color-modulated camouflage coating on the armor surface, the Aero Flag can freely alter its camouflage pattern to suit its operating area. In line with its reconnaissance role, the Aero Flag can launch the Aero Cowl in midair to serve as a reconnaissance drone. Additionally, the mobile suit can equip wing-mounted drop pods that scatter small, detection markers to assist in guarding against enemy reconnaissance units. Other optional equipment can also be mounted on the wings, with the main wings also being use for mounting optional weapons like bombs and missiles. For its main weapon, the Aero Flag substitutes the omitted Linear Rifle with a pair of 60mm Linear Gauntlets that are mounted in the forearms in place of hands. It is still possible for the Aero Flag to transform into a humanoid MS mode like the normal Flag, but it cannot engage in close combat and has markedly reduced versatility as a mobile suit. Overall, the Aero Flag's design focuses more on aircraft-like characteristics rather than those of a mobile suit's. Armaments ;*60mm Linear Gauntlet :A pair of firearms mounted in the forearms instead of hands, they serve as the Aero Flag's main weapon. Presumably, these linear gauntlets fire 60mm caliber shells via electromagnetic acceleration. ;*Missile :An optional weapon, an unknown amount of missiles can be attached underneath Aero Flag's wings. ;*Bomb :An optional weapon, an unknown amount of bombs can be attached underneath Aero Flag's wings to attack ground targets. Special Equipment & Features ;*Aero Cowl :Mounted as the nose unit in Flight mode, it is the most characteristic part of the Aero Flag. The Aero Cowl not only improves the Aero Flag's flight performance, but can also operate as a drone after being launched from the mobile suit in midair. It is equipped with various sensor arrays and can be deployed for reconnaissance mission in advance. However, it is only capable of gliding and so has short operating time. Furthermore, it cannot be launched independently from the ground. The nose portion of the Aero Cowl can vary in length between the various mobile suit teams/squads. ;*Drop Pod :The Aero Flag's wings can be fitted with various optional equipment, and one of the main ones is a drop pod that scatter small, detection markers over a wide area. Aero Flags deployed in the Asian region periodically release these pods to guard against the Human Reform League's unmanned reconnaissance mobile armor, the MAJ-P13AI Feimeng. History The Alaska's Elmendorf Base hosted the most famous Aero Flag squad and their Aero Flags have Aero Cowls with longer nose parts than those of the other Aero Flags'. This Aero Flag squad is also known for having a grey based geometric camouflage pattern, but this is merely an impression caused by published photographs of the mobile suits. The patterns can actually be freely altered as all Aero Flags have nanomachines based color-modulated camouflage coating on their armor surface. Known as the "North Shield", this Aero Flag squad functioned as a shield defending the Union's northern regions as implied by its name. At the same time, the squad also played the role of the "North Halberd" and had participated in many overseas military expeditions. Joshua Edwards was an outstanding member of this squad due to his stellar combat results. Thus, some people regarded him more highly than Graham Aker, the inventor of the midair transformation technique, "Graham Maneuver". Picture Gallery monthlyn.png|Two Union Flag Aerotype Sky Packages in flight (Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 2) Notes References Gundam 00N Aero Flag2.jpg|00N Chapter 2: Mobile Suit profile, design and emblems (Bottom), Custom Built 1/100 SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aerotype Sky Package (Top) Gundam 00N Aero Flag1.jpg|00N Chapter 2: Custom Built 1/100 SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aerotype Sky Package External links *SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aerotype Sky Package on MAHQ.net